Number 233: Sun
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: This is a part of Ben's Big One Shot List. This one features LizzieXOC (Neb).
**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb and Sven.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: It's been a while since I've used the One Shot List. I'm still planning on writing these, I've just been so busy I thought I should focus on some of my other fics. But hey, one more to check off the list, making Ben extremely happy! This one's a special one and everyone knows it!**

 **This one is the NebXLizzie wedding promised in the 101 Ways Kitty and Alistair are Adorbs fic. If you don't understand, go read Her Number and the Kittystair fic. You'll put two and two together soon enough. This is by far one of my favorite pairings (other than MaddieXSven) that I've created, so let's do this!**

 **As always, the number. Now, I was thinking of asking someone to give me a number. Thing was, I didn't know who. I love all my fans and just choosing one… that didn't feel right to me. So, I decided to use** _ **all**_ **of you in choosing this number. I'm going to use the number of reviews my Kittystair fic has currently. Number 233: Sun. Let's get this started, shall we?**

 **(Lizzie)**

Lizzie found everything about this weird. Maybe it was the fact she was getting married in an alternate dimension. Maybe it was because Maddie was eating a piece of rope. No, Lizzie knew _exactly_ what was weird about this.

Her fiancé was also the minister.

Yeah. You can kind of see why Lizzie found this situation weird.

She was currently standing in an empty dorm room, dressed in a beautiful white dress she made herself. She was pacing back and forth, so nervous the floor started to form a hole in the pattern of her pacing. She was mumbling to herself when Kitty walked in.

"Pre-wedding jitters?" Kitty giggled. Lizzie nodded, continuing her pacing. Kitty was about to say something when she noticed Maddie chewing on a rope. Kitty paused a moment. "Um… ok, I know you're the main person Lizzie, but why the heck is Maddie chewing on a rope?"

"Because I read somewhere that chewing on rope will make Lizzie feel better!" Maddie said, rope still in her mouth.

Lizzie stopped pacing. "Did Neb write that?" Lizzie asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yep!"

Lizzie giggled, rolling her eyes. "That boy… always knowing how to cheer me up, even when he's not here…"

"Well, he _did_ manage to make you smile when he was dead," Kitty pointed out. "He can kind of make you happy no matter where he is, alive or dead."

Lizzie smiled, looking out the window. "You know… he makes me feel like the sun," Lizzie said. "He makes me feel bright, important… he makes me feel as though he wakes up every morning because of me. I love him so much… and now we're getting married…"

"It's not easy," Kitty said, walking up to the side of Lizzie. "I remember being there with Alistair…and I was scared. It's that one moment where its official… and it terrified me. But… look at the sun Lizzie. Neb makes you feel like you are the most vital thing in the world. After you two are married… you'll feel like twenty suns… and maybe even more."

Lizzie smiled, looking up at the sun. "I wonder… if he feels the same," she asked.

 **(Neb)**

"In a way, I do feel the same," Neb said. "Lizzie's an angel. She _is_ the sun in my eyes. She can do no wrong and she is the one person I can officially say I love for all eternity. The difference between us is that she's the light and I'm the dark. She brightens the world and I darken it. The fact we still love each other, despite our roles… it proves how much she brightens my life."

"Um… n-n-n-n-not to be r-r-r-r-rude, but… who are y-y-y-y-you talking t-t-t-to?" Sven asked.

"He's responding to another scene," said another Neb, this one dressed as a priest. "Don't worry, I do it all the time too. Freaks Robecca out."

Currently, in another dorm, Neb, Sven, Alistair, and another Neb sat together. As decided by the group, the Neb from Monster High would be known as Priest Neb. "I still find it weird that there's two of you," Alistair said. "So you both have different memories?"

"Yep," both Nebs said at once.

"Um… s-s-s-so what about P-P-P-P-Priest Neb? Is he d-d-d-d-different than our Neb?" Sven asked.

"Not really," Priest Neb said. "We do the same things, we act the same way. The only true difference is we're friends with different people and love different girls. Heck, I know this other Neb from the MLP universe who's with Sunset Shimmer."

"Funny you should mention other mes," Neb chuckled. "I know a Neb in the Until Dawn universe who's going after Jessica."

"Really? I always thought we were a Sam or Ashley type of guy."

"Nope, we're apparently a Jessica guy."

Alistair shook his head. "I'm not sure if Lizzie would appreciate you guys talking about liking other girls on her wedding day," Alistair said.

"Oh, _we_ don't like them," both Nebs said together. " _Other_ mes like them."

Sven shivered, nervously looking between the Nebs. "If they w-w-w-w-weren't wearing d-d-d-d-different cloths, I would h-h-h-h-h-have a hard time t-t-t-t-telling them apart," Sven whimpered.

 **(Wedding)**

"Hello. I would like to first welcome you all to the wedding," Priest Neb said. He was currently standing at the front of the podium, with Lizzie and Neb standing in front of him. Lizzie was nervously looking between both Nebs while Neb had a smile on his face. "Now then, first off, let me address that yes, I am technically the groom. It's not that weird."

There were chuckles from the small audience present. Kitty and Alistair were cuddling next to each other and Maddie and Sven were both sitting next to each other. Robecca was in the back, smiling at her Neb. Lizzie hesitantly glanced back at Robecca, feeling mixed.

"Neb," Priest Neb said. "I know you have something to say. So, by all means. Tell Lizzie what you have on your mind."

Neb nodded and looked at Lizzie. "I know you're scared," Neb said. "And I know you worry about Robecca." Lizzie's eyes met his, wide with surprise. "She is _not_ my love. I won't ever be able to love her, so you don't need to be scared. I might be a dodgy guy Lizzie. I know you might be worried I'll leave you when you need me most. But I know how much you need me Lizzie. And I love you too much to ever abandon you. I promise."

A few tears left Lizzie's eyes. "Neb… You make me feel like I'm the sun… so much…" Lizzie said, wiping away her tears. "I… I truly love you… and I promise… so long as you are there with me… I will always be there with you."

Neb smiled a rare smile. "That's all I will ever ask of you Lizzie," Neb said.

"Thus, with that said, let's skip the boring parts and get you two married!" Priest Neb said with a smirk. "Neb Author of the Ever After High Universe, do you take Lizzie Hearts to be your wife?"

"By all the power of every universe in existence, I do," Neb said.

"And Lizzie Hearts, do you take Neb Author of the Ever After High Universe to be your husband?" Priest Neb asked.

Lizzie looked at Neb, more tears trickling from her eyes. "I do with all my heart," Lizzie said.

"And thereby, with power invested in me by an online course I took, I herbey pronounce Lizzie Hearts and Neb Author husband and wife! Now do the kissy kissy so we can move onto the next scene," Priest Neb winked. Neb rolled his eyes and Lizzie blushed, but the couple did as instructed and kissed with all the passion they could. Robecca floated up and kissed Priest Neb's cheek.

"We better be next," Robecca giggled, making Priest Neb groan.

Kitty took a breath as she stood up. The six friends were all sitting at a table at the Musty Muffin. Neb and Lizzie both decided that it would be best for the two speeches to be given at a neutral place. What better place to do that than the Musty Muffin?

"I've known Lizzie my entire life," Kitty began. "We've been friends… longer than I can remember. She's always this… voice of reason no one would expect. She's not the best socially, but she knows how to lead."

"Neb on the other hand… he's the opposite. Almost none of what he says makes any sense. He's more social than one might think, but it's hard to carry on a conversation with him. And whatever you do, _don't_ leave him in charge of _anything_. It does _not_ end well."

"But… these two are perfect together. They fill in each other's weaknesses and complete each other. You might think they hate each other at first glance… and to some extent, that's true. But deep down they love each other. And that love is beautiful, especially when they both admit it to each other."

"I'm married. I know how it feels to _be_ with the person you love. And I know that, without a doubt, you two will feel the same as Alistair and I do," Kitty said. Everyone clapped, Lizzie smiling and Neb nodding. Kitty sat down in her place next to Alistair, who wrapped her arm around her and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

Next, Maddie stood up with a grin. "So a few chapters ago, in another fic, Neb came up to me and asked me to speak," Maddie said. "Normally I would say he chose me because fish… but I think there's another reason. I know Lizzie really well. Not as well as Kitty, but well enough to know she's the boss. Neb on the other hand… I know him better than most people here. Maybe it's because he and I know something you guys can't comprehend… but I still feel like I know him."

"Neb's always been there Lizzie. Through your struggles, through your pain… all of it. He's seen it and he knows _exactly_ what you're going through. You might not understand why… but he does. And Lizzie, I've never seen him happier than when he is with you."

"Neb's my best friend. I've known him the longest and I know how he can be. But really… deep down, past his sarcasm… he's someone that cares for each and every one of us. And Lizzie… Neb cares for you the most. Don't ever think that you don't deserve him. Because really… he's the one who doesn't deserve you. And he's happy that both of you have each other."

Everyone clapped again, Lizzie crying this time. However, when Lizzie looked over at Neb, she found, much to her surprise, a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Are you… crying?" Lizzie asked.

Neb jumped, and quickly wiped his tears away. "No, I'm not," he said, his voice cracking. "Just… stared at the light too long, that's all."

Lizzie smiled and kissed her now husband. "It's ok," Lizzie said, smiling. "I'm the sun. It's ok to cry when you look at me. Because that way… I know you still love me."

 **BN: Nope. I can't do it. I just can't do it. *starts packing his suit case* This one shot was far too adorable. I can't… I just can't… *finishes packing his suit case* I retire. I quit. I'm done. This was too beautiful and I can't top it. This was just way too amazing and I will** _ **never**_ **be able to write something this adorable ever! *walks to the door and pauses.* One more thing before I quit. Lizzie and Neb** _ **didn't**_ **tell the Queen of Hearts. Lizzie's mom doesn't know Lizzie's married.** _ **That's**_ **why Neb and Lizzie have to live separately. Just thought I clear that up. Anyway, good-bye! *walks out the door* Oh, and I'll return to Kittystair soon! I was lying when I said I was quitting!**

 ***static***

 **?: He might not be quitting now… but he will…**

 **(Undisclosed Location)**

Sitting in a grey office at a single desk with a computer on it was a man. The desk itself was littered with papers and the computer had millions of programs open, most of them Microsoft Word documents. The man, dressed in a rainbow suit, white button up shirt, rainbow bow-tie, and rainbow hair, was sitting at this table was scowling, as he was reading a specific document. The document title read _Number 233: Sun_.

"So. Neb's married now," the man grumbled. "I'm going to have to hurry my plan along faster than I anticipated."


End file.
